


come get your fix

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4: Clothing swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	come get your fix

"That'll be Nat." He fixes his cowl in place and heads for the door, smacking Steve's hands away for the millionth time as he goes to tug at his outfit once more. "Stop fidgeting."

Steve snatches his hands back. "I don't see why I have to wear--"

"You picked it fair and square, man." He opens the door to reveal Natasha leaning against the jamb, inspecting her nails like she's been kept waiting too long but there's excitement there if you know where to look. 

"You boys ready to go?" Her goggles are resting on top of her head, nestled in her hair, but she's already got her pack strapped on. Sam grabs the shield sitting by the door and swings it up to rest on his back while Steve, unable to let anything go ever, pouts and sulks and tries not to tug on the leather currently riding up his ass.

Natasha slants a glance at Sam. "Has he been like this all night?"

"Non-stop," Sam confirms.

"Some superhero you'd make, Rogers," Natasha says, teasing, lips twitching, and Steve tugs on his outfit again and hisses, "I haven't a wedgie this bad since I was in fifth grade."

"America needs you, Steve. Do it for America," Sam says, just to get Steve to send that withering glare over in his direction so Natasha can manoeuvre him out the door, otherwise they'll never make it to the party on time, and finally they're out on the street and Sam can see their goal in sight.

"One last thing," Natasha says and she reaches over and tugs at the zip underneath Steve's chin, pulling it down slowly until it's open halfway, Steve's chest straining against the material in a way that's wholly indecent, his pecs bared for all to see. It only takes a moment for the chilled night air to perk up his nipples under the fake leather catsuit, and Sam drinks in the, quite frankly, pornographic sight before Steve crosses his arms over his chest and glares.

"Very funny," he says, shoulders hunched over as they hustle into the back of Natasha's car.

"Just making sure the costume's properly authentic." Natasha peels away from the curb almost recklessly, and merges quickly into the traffic, heading towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

"You know, I'm starting to feel a little objectified here."

Natasha smirks at him through the rearview mirror, "Welcome to the club, Cap."


End file.
